


A Warden

by MelodyoftheVoid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Canonical Character Death, Gen, Guilt, Oh you know, Unsympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), and i love him, he's a bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyoftheVoid/pseuds/MelodyoftheVoid
Summary: Rules were rules.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Warden

He wanted to tell himself that he’d done everything right. 

But that was a lie.

Sam, as the warden of Pandora’s Vault, had a duty to uphold, a purpose to fulfill. Dream was not to escape. And whether the people trying to get in were there to break him out, or kill him, security was key. 

So he’d kept Tommy in there. 

He had to, it was a part of the contract. Tommy had signed it, and so the week had passed. The guilt gnawed at him throughout, knowing that Tommy was enclosed, _trapped_ , with Dream. He’d sounded so scared so desperate.

Resigned even.

But rules were rules, and the sooner, he’d thought, the sooner he found who was responsible for the tnt the sooner he could free Tommy. 

But he hadn’t found _anything._ No hide nor hair of the culprit. Like the community house, no one stepped forward, and no one apparently had any idea what had happened.

And so he- he’d had to deliver the news. 

He didn’t even see Tommy’s face, merely listened to the teen boast gregariously through the lava of Dream’s supposed ramblings about “women” and the like. The annoyance in Dream’s voice was almost cruelly satisfying, hearing him complain in turn of Tommy. 

If it didn’t come at such a cost, he’d love to put Dream through more of it. 

Then the levity fell to the earth like so much gravel when he’d uttered those words. That he’d have to leave Tommy there. Tommy sounded so _scared. He said it was worse than exile._ But rules… rules were rules. 

Even through the pleading and threats of lawsuits, Sam forced himself to walk away. This was for the good of the server, the good of everyone. Tommy was strong, he could handle it so long as Sam wrapped up the case. Dream couldn’t throw anything at Tommy that he couldn’t handle, right?

How utterly, utterly stupid of him. 

He didn’t want to believe it when the message flashed across his communicator in neat innocent white text. 

“Tommyinnit was slain by Dream”

It couldn’t be. There’s no way, Dream had said- he wouldn’t kill Tommy. That he was too much fun, as twisted a sentiment as that was.

Then again Dream had been acting off even before Tommy was trapped with him. Stable one day, unhinged the next. But if that were the case… 

The cascade of dominoes all fell into place as Sam lifted the lava curtain, the smell of pure heat and ash lifting to reveal the sharp tang of iron. A pool of red on the pure black floor. There was no movement, no crack of a joke made at too high a volume, no smile or wit. Not even a snarky comment or monologue. No pleas to be let out.

It was pure, and utter, silence. 

He'd demanded answers from Dream, to get some justification for his crimes but he only got laughter. Mocking, unending laughter. It'd taken all he had to not bury his trident in the masked man's face right then and there. 

He wanted to hope that there was something he’d missed, some miracle that could bring back Tommy, instead he had to leave, carrying Tommy out to- to bury. 

Sam realized with horror that he was the last person other than Dream to speak to Tommy. And the last thing he’d done was leave him there to die. Brutally. At the hands of the man who’d taken so much from him already. He was just a kid, gods above Tommy hadn't even turned 18 yet- he was a _kid._

And now he was dead.

Sam had thought that what he’d done, what he'd been doing was right. 

That though, was the biggest lie of all. 

**Author's Note:**

> So funny story, I wrote this the day of the death, but I'd written something earlier that day. That other thing was quickly determined to be non canon. I like this better anyway.


End file.
